In the treatment of various spinal ailments/defects, it is often desirable to stabilize/immobilize one or more facet joints of the spine of a patient, either via an open or MIS procedure. Bone arthrodesis or fusion is a procedure used to assist in the stabilization/immobilization and healing of impaired bones or joints. In particular, facet arthrodesis is used to fuse a facet joint including a superior facet and an inferior facet in spinal treatment operations. There are numerous conventional implants, devices, systems, instruments, and associated methods for performing such stabilization/immobilization procedures via numerous approaches. For example, conventional systems and methods can include bone screws that are screwed or bored through the superior and inferior facets to immobilize the facet joint so as to permit the adjoined bone sections to fuse together. Wire has also been used to loop around the facets to immobilize the facet joint.
Disadvantageously, these conventional systems and methods require drilling or boring of the facet joint. Additionally, these systems and methods can loosen over time. What is still needed in the art, however, is an improved implant, device, system, instrument, and associated methods for performing such stabilization/immobilization procedures that may be effectively utilized in only a few relatively simple steps, making it essentially foolproof for a surgeon employing it.